


Christmas Eve

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: Me and My Brother [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Belated Birthday Gifts, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Tsukishima quit for the sake of Christmas and Kageyama while Toshio suffers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 10 years from[ Go with Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973832) and [The First Date](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8998846?view_full_work=true).

The sound of the doorbell interrupted him as he was about to hang a book ornament his brother bought him earlier that day before he answered the door.

“Oh, hey Tsukishima.” He let the blonde in and Tsukishima wiggled out of his several outer wears into only a shirt after a quivered ‘hi’.

“Tobio’s upstairs. Probably asleep. Thought you were stuck at work this holiday.” Toshio poured Tsukishima a cup of warm tea he prepared for himself earlier and he took it gladly. The feel of warm beverage flowed through his throat comforted Tsukishima.

“Yeah, I quit.” Toshio coughed on his drink when he heard that.

“You - _what_?” Tsukishima finished his drink and put his cup into the sink before climbing up the stairs.

“I’ll tell you later. Your brother won't appreciate me telling you first. And I miss him.”

“Then don't tell me that! Geesh. And Tsukishima!” The blonde who already reached the top of the stairs stopped and peeked down to look at Toshio.

“Yeah.”

“Do I need to turn up the music?” Tsukishima grinned devilishly.

“Yeah, you probably should. Thanks.” With that he's gone and Toshio went back to hanging the remaining few ornaments on the Christmas tree.

Tsukishima opted from knocking on the door as he slowly turned the knob and tiptoed towards the sleeping raven-haired splayed on his bed. He smiled as he stared at Kageyama's innocent face looking so very calm in his slumber. Slowly, the bed dipped lower when Tsukishima sank next to Kageyama who used his right arm as pillow, laying by his side and Tsukishima laid, facing his boyfriend.

It has been almost a week and a half they last saw each other. Since Kageyama has more flexible schedule when it's not game season, he decided to accompany his mom decorating, baking, and basically preparing for the holidays and went back to Miyagi earlier. That left the blonde back at Tokyo still bundled with work that his boss who he’s sure was a Satan from his previous life, decided to stack his desk with, all needed to be done before he could take his leave. It was impossible, and Tsukishima's boss knew that he won't be able to finish them in time for Christmas and would eventually have to skip the holiday altogether.

Tsukishima sighed as nerves went up his spine imagining how Kageyama would react after being told he quit and left the office right that instant. 2 weeks’ notice policy his ass. But he knew Kageyama was always understanding.

Tsukishima caressed the setter's cheek gently and it managed to stir his sleep. Kageyama has always been a light sleeper, usually he would've woken up whenever Tsukishima does that. _Guess he's really tired._ But that wasn't enough to make him stop as the blonde traced the bridge of Kageyama’s nose. “Tobio, wake up~~”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows still with his eyes shut closed and grunted before turning his back towards Tsukishima.

“Wake up, _my king._  It's me.” At that, his eyes went wide open and he turned back around to see his favorite person lying on his bed next to him. His favorite scene to ever wake up to.

“Kei!” He jumped on top the taller male’s body and hugged him tightly. Kageyama pushed himself up and sat down to look at Tsukishima as he linked both their hands together, couldn't stop the happy grin he wore on his face.

“I thought you said you won't be home for Christmas?” Tsukishima smiled and he rubbed circles on Kageyama's palm with his thumb, something the setter knows pretty well was a gesture to calm him down. Considering he wasn't in the slump at the moment, he figured his boyfriend was calming him down for what he was about to tell him.

“What did you do?” Tsukishima smiled apologetically.

“Kei?” Tsukishima took a deep breath and he repositioned himself to sit in front of Kageyama instead of lying down.

“I quit my job.” Kageyama raised both his eyebrows, shocked by the words he just heard.

“Finally, I was wondering when you would quit.”

“Wait, you're not… mad?” Kageyama took his face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“No _love_. Your boss is an ass anyway. Besides you already got a better job offer, and the guy pulled this kind of act during holiday season. It's as if he _wants_ you to quit. Too bad for him then, because you're great at doing your job and he won't find someone better to replace you.” Tsukishima smiled at his boyfriend and connected their lips once again. Why did he even think that Kageyama was gonna be disappointed in him, when all the guy ever did up until now since they first started dating is support him during thick and thin.

“Thanks. For… everything.” They shared another kiss, this time it wasn't as chaste as the previous ones when they both started exploring each other's mouths with very expert tongues. They both figured a week and a half has been too long. When their lungs began screaming for air a few minutes later, they parted with foreheads on each other.

“I'm sorry I missed your birthday.” Kageyama smiled as he gave him another kiss on the side of his mouth.

“It's okay, you're here now.” Tsukishima pushed himself back to look at Kageyama, lips swollen and pupils slightly dilated from their quick but intense makeout session.

“I have a gift for you.”

“We’ll have to wait for tomorrow to open it.”

“Nope, that's your Christmas gift, I’m talking about your birthday gift.” Kageyama just smiled at Tsukishima who he knew would argue with him on how important it is to have separate gifts for his birthday and Christmas since it's two separate occasions. Not that Kageyama ever needed the gifts, because Tsukishima's presence was all he ever wanted.

“Do you wanna unwrap your present now?” Kageyama nodded excitedly before Tsukishima slipped his hand into his pocket and took out a ribbon. Kageyama looked confused at first as his boyfriend tied it on his head and grinned when he knew what his birthday _gift_ was.

“I’m all yours _your highness_. Feel free to do whatever you want.” Kageyama shook his head at his boyfriend's antic but resumed to climb on Tsukishima's lap and undo the buttons on his shirt before throwing it to the side of the room after it was discarded off his body. His hands started roaming Tsukishima's body up and down, and enjoyed as the taller male hung his head back at the touch.

The theory came first from Bokuto saying that setters have very nice hands and even better while they touch your skin, feeling every muscle, melting every sense you have. It never crossed his mind before, but after that, their intimate moments together never felt the same as Tsukishima became more aware of the touches that never fail to burn his very soul. And yes, Kageyama _really_ knows how to use those delicate fingers of his to mess with his head.

If his touch threw him into a fantasy world, his lips brought him back to life as Tsukishima jolted back to reality when he felt a kiss was placed on his collarbone. Just the right spot to make him go crazy. And damn it Kageyama was taking his sweet time with him tonight. He left trail of kisses on his neck and up to find his lips before departing much to Tsukishima's displeasure.

“Did you lock the doors?” He nodded. It's not the first time they're doing this here, and boy did they both learn their lesson a few years back.

“Hmm. I’ll untie this then.” Slowly, _painfully slowly_ Kageyama untie the ribbon he had on his head, even slower as he put it gently down on his bedside table. Before Kageyama could give him another kiss, he stopped mere inches from his face and turned to face the door. Face morphed from being a tease, to worry.

“What is it?”

“Is that… music from downstairs?”

“Yes.” Kageyama looked back at him.

“You asked my brother to crank up the noise below didn't you?”

“Well, he was the one who asked. Besides, I’m not planning on being quiet either.” Kageyama grinned at him as he went for his lips.

* * *

“Toshio, why are you giving me my Christmas gift on Christmas eve when you can give me tomorrow?” Tsukishima eyed his boyfriend's twin brother while holding a turtleneck shirt.

“So, you can wear it now and maybe save my eyes from ever seeing the disgusting hickies you have on your neck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading that. Have a happy holidays everyone, stay warm, or cold, wherever you're from.


End file.
